The present disclosure relates to a computer-readable non-transitory storage medium with an image processing program stored thereon, an image processing device, and an image processing system.
An image of a presentation material or the like generally contains, as elements forming the image, characters, graphics, and at least one region including at least either characters or graphics. A technique is known for changing the layout of these elements contained in the image of the presentation material or the like and displaying on a display an image having the changed layout of the elements.